Nearfield electromagnetic ranging uses transmitters (e.g., RFID tags, NFC tags, bluetooth, etc.) to transmit electromagnetic signals to receivers. The receivers can determine information from a received signal, including data related to the signal and data embedded in the signal. The information may be used to determine a distance between the transmitter and the receiver. Accuracy of the determined distance is largely based on the actual distance between the transmitter and the receiver. Determining distances associated with Short distances (e.g., less than 2 meters) is much less accurate than determining distances associated with long distances (e.g., more than 10 meters). Determining distances between the transmitter and the receiver, especially at short distances, with greater accuracy is desirable.